Secrets
by MagicFan97
Summary: Maggie Horton has always had a seemingly perfect life but Salem is about to see how imperfect the life of a family saint can be. How can a woman trying to steal her new husband and the return of a man from her past change her life so dramatically? But the drama don't stop there. Secrets always come out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*(Marlena, John, Sarah, Melissa, Nathan, and Philip have all moved back to Salem. Also Melanie and Philip are not married.)

"Alright Melissa, I'll see you after work. Okay, goodbye, love you!" Maggie said as she ended her phone call with Melissa.

"Mrs. Kiriakis, a Marlena Evans is here to see you." Henderson said walking into Maggie's office.

"Send her in Henderson."

"Welcome home Marlena!"

"Thank you so much, I had almost forgotten how much I loved this place especially in the winter. I have missed its beauty, along with my best friend." Marlena gushed.

"Why thank you, I'm so glad you're back!"

"I am so spry I wasn't able to be at the wedding, but with John's condition there was no way of getting away."

"Marlena, don't worry I completely understand."

"I'm so glad. Now let me see that rock!"

"Maggie! It's gorgeous, he done well!"

"Yes he did. I'm the happiest I've been since Mickey."

"That's wonderful!"

"Maggie, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"As close as you and Caroline used to be why was she not at the engagement party last night?"

"Well, I'm not exactly Caroline's favorite person right now. See she told me Victor was no good for me and that I would only get hurt in the long run and when I didn't listen she decided we could no longer be friends. And that's that."

"Have you tried talking to her about this?"

"Of course I have. But it's hard to talk to someone that won't take my calls, voicemails, emails, and when I go into the pub she won't even wait on me she gets someone else."

"I'm actually on my way over there right now why don't you go with me and we will both talk to Caroline."

"Marlena, I know you mean well but I just don't think going with you will help."

"It couldn't hurt. Now get your coat!"

"Okay." Maggie said agreeing but still a little hesitant.

At the Pub

"Maggie, stay out here for a few minutes. I'm afraid if Caroline sees you with me when I tell her I want to talk she won't say yes. When you see us sit down then come in."

"Okay, do you really think this is going to work?"

"Don't doubt me."

Marlena then proceeded with her plan and walked into the pub not sure if it would work but still having hoped that it would.

"Marlena, it's great to have you home."

"Thank you, it's great to be back. Caroline could we talk?"

"Sure, sit down. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong I would just like to discuss something with you." Marlena explained as she noticed Maggie walking into the pub.

Maggie walked in and looked around as she was looking for someone and then headed in the direction of the bar not making it obvious of her and Marlena's plan. As Maggie passed the table Marlena and Caroline were at Marlena spoke to Maggie.

"Maggie, would you like to join us? I was actually just to talk to Caroline about something and I think you should hear."

"Marlena, with all due respect I would rather not talk to her at the moment. Maybe we can talk later." Caroline said as she stood up from her seat, only for Maggie to grab her arm.

"Caroline, we need to talk now sit down." Maggie said as she had enough of Caroline ignoring her. She was ready to talk.

"Fine you want to talk? We will talk!" Caroline said in a slightly louder tone than usual all while throwing her hands in the air, which was pretty normal and sitting back down.

Maggie pulled up a chair, relieved Caroline was finally going to talk to her, but hesitant about what was about to be said.

"Caroline, would you please tell me why you hate me?" Maggie asked in a soft tone hoping for a soft reply but knowing she wasn't going to receive one.

"Do you really want to know?" _"Yes I do!"_ "Well fine I will tell you. First it was Mickey and now Victor? You destroyed my life. You took both loves from me. I looked over Mickey because I could see how much you all belonged together but I just couldn't get over Victor. I love him. I will never stop. So see I only told you he would hurt you to maybe scare you off because I wanted him but you just don't listen to anyone do you, you went ahead."

Maggie sat in shock.

"I don't know what to say first but I sure as hell have a lot to say so get comfortable. I guess I should start with Mickey. You loved Mickey? And you didn't even bother to express to me that for years you had been drooling over my husband. Caroline, I came and told you that I had feelings for Victor and you too weren't even seeing each other but Caroline that was my husband. The love of my life and you were in love with him? Also you had your chance with Victor. Before he was ever with Vivian he came into the pub asking for a second chance with him and you wouldn't even get the man the time of day. So that gave me a HUGE hint that there wouldn't be a problem. I thought well since she wouldn't be with him apparently she don't love him. But you know what Caroline, you can have Victor. I will not have another Vivian Alamain chasing my husband, so here it seems you need this more than I do." Maggie said slipping off her ring and handing it to Caroline and storming out but before she did she had one last thing to say. "Oh, and Caroline when you lay down tonight and think to yourself _'I have finally won'_ remember they both chose me! You can just have my leftovers. " She winked; smiled, and walked away with her head held high nothing had felt that good in a long time.

Marlena didn't really know what to think. She couldn't help but giggle at Maggie's last words.

"Okay, I am stunned about everything that has just been said but Mickey? You were in love with her husband?"

"Yes I was. He was the perfect man. I have always been so jealous of her. First she had Mickey and now she has Victor. ANs well she is gorgeous."

"Okay Caroline, you can't hold her marriage to Mickey against her. They were soulmates! She didn't take him from you wasn't seeing you, actually you two never even dated."

"What about Victor?"

"She didn't take him from you either. Like she said she came and talked to you. You gave up your chance to be with Victor. It wasn't her fault you two are not together it's your own."

"Marlena, I can't help it. I can't get Victor out of my mind. I can't even sleep at night for thinking of him. And the worst part is I have let my feelings and pride ruin my friend ship."

"Yeah, you probably have lost Maggie's friendship. But I mean do you blame her. But I have to go find her before she does something stupid like file for divorce." Marlena said grabbing her coat and leaving.

In the Town Square

"Can we talk?" A stranger with light brown hair and a long light brown beard to match asked.

"Umm, who are you?" Maggie asked.

The strange man grabbed Maggie's arm and led her to a quite bench behind some trees. Maggie wiggled and tried to get loose but that man had a death grip on her arm. When they got to the bench she asked again who he was. The man removed the fake beard and asked, "Do you know me now?" Most certainly knowing the man Maggie's face turned deathly white as her hands covered her mouth. She acted as thought she had seen a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It can't be you. This is it I'm losing my mind. I'm becoming senile at 50." Maggie said becoming faint.

She had a good reason for it depending on the fact she was looking at her dead husband.

"Maggie, it is me. Now I can't be seen so I have to go. Meet me at Doug's old club and I'll explain everything." Mickey said as he put the beard back on looked around to see if anyone had seen him and took off.

Maggie stood in shock. How could that man be her husband? eer Herher Her husband was dead. At least that's what she though.

At the club

Maggie walked in the front door and it was like her life flashed before her eyes. She seen the place filled with family and friends all having the time of their lives. She could see her and Mickey dancing and the red shoes making their way across the floor. How could so much have changed in just a few years?

"Maggie, it's so great to see you."

"Hold, up." Maggie said stopping him from hugging her. "I want the truth and nothing but. Who are you? And where did you come from?"

"Maggie, you have to believe me. I am Mickey."

"That would be a lot easier if you weren't supposed to be dead. I can't believe I am even considering this but I miss you so much and you do look and sound a lot like Mickey. So before I can even consider thinking it's you I need you to tell me something only the real Mickey and I would know." Maggie's heart was breaking right now she tried so hard not to but her hopes were so high. She couldn't take heartbreak right now. Her heart kept telling her t was in fact Mickey but deep down she doubted it.

"Well one thing would be that you went skinny dipping with your best friend Beth in high school. And if that isn't good enough, I also know what you wanted to name Sarah. You wanted to name her Allison after mom but I liked Sarah better. And we never told anyone because it was going to be a surprise but when we saw Sarah for the first time Sarah fit her better."

Maggie stood in shock. Her hopes had just went through the roof and turned into fireworks. He was right about everything. Her skinny dipping and Sarah's name, it had to be Mickey. She didn't know how but if that wasn't Mickey he is the best imposter there could ever be.

"If that still didn't change your mind maybe this will." Mickey looked into Maggie's big brown eyes with the look of love and serenity. He put his hands on her face and pulled her close. Maggie got weak at her knees as they gazed into each other's eyes. Mickey moved a small piece of hair from Maggie's face and tucked it behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her. When his lips touched hers all of Maggie's doubts vanished. There is only one person I this world that could kiss her and make her feel like the world had stopped turning, Mickey.

When the kissed finally ended Maggie knew she had to tell him the truth.

"Mickey, I have to tell you something." "Maggie..." "Wait, Mickey let me finish. I'm married to Victor Kiriakis."

"Maggie, that's what I was trying to say. I already know that."

"What do you mean?"

"I think this is a perfect time to explain why I am not dead."

"I would appreciate it!" Maggie chuckled.

"Sit down this may take a while." Mickey pulled up a chair for Maggie. He was so nervous about telling her afraid she wouldn't believe him.

"Maggie, as you can tell my death was faked. But it's the person who faked it that you need to know about. It was Victor." When Mickey said that he could see the shock in Maggie's eyes but he had to continue she needed to know everything.

"He had me kidnapped. He hired an imposter to trick you and the whole family into thinking I was dead. Maggie, for about 3 months you lived with the wrong man. When he kidnapped me he took me to one of his islands where I would be guarded by an army of his men. Red, I know you don't want to believe me but Victor hasn't changed like you think he has. He is the same Victor Kiriakis that he's always been."

Maggie didn't know what to feel. She didn't know whether to feel used, angry, hurt, or happy. Even with all those mixed emotions her happiness was getting the best of her. When she heard Mickey call her Red her head began to spin. She had missed those moments the most; the little moments. Mickey was the only man who has ever had that kind of effect on Maggie. She can't help but to glow when she sees him. With all that being said Maggie was still in a state of shock.

"Mickey, I really don't even know what to say. I guess that would explain why Victor never let me plan our vacations." Mickey reached out and pulled Maggie into a warm embrace. He hadn't been around in a while but he still knew Maggie like the back of his hand. He could see in her eyes just how much she was hurting.

"It feels so good to be in your arms again Mickey."

As Mickey held her in his arms it seemed all of her problems vanished. She just couldn't believe that what she had dreamed, wished for, and prayed for had come true. Mickey had come back to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't believe it's really you. I thought I had lost you forever Mickey."

"You haven't Red."

"Mickey, what happened on the island? Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically."

Maggie knew the way he said 'Not physically.' Mickey wasn't telling her something.

"What do you mean 'not physically'?"

"He tortured me Maggie. He didn't hurt me physically, but he sure as hell did mentally." Mickey paced around the room trying to find the best words to explain everything that had been going on. "His men that guarded me on the island reminded me every day how Victor was home in your arms and I was stuck on that island. He had cameras set up all over the house and the footage was streamed to my television so every time he turned the cameras on it came through to my TV. He even had cameras in the bedroom." Maggie blushed when he said there were cameras in the bedroom.

"You didn't see…"

"Yeah, I did." Mickey interrupted.

"Mickey, I'm so sorry." Maggie couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible of his pain since she was involved in the actions between her and Victor that Mickey scene.

"Maggie it's not your fault. You had no idea. You thought I was dead. Maggie, I was gone and you found comfort and someone who loved you. That's completely natural."

"I'm just so glad you're home."

"You're not the only one. It feels so good to be home."

"Mickey, when Victor finds out you've escaped from the island he will kill you, literally."

"I know. I have to find a way to prove what Victor had me on the island."

"Where are you going to stay? You can't stay here."

"I bought the old house back. I'm going to stay there."

"You mean the lake house?"

"Yeah, it will always been my favorite."

"Mine too!"

"My favorite room was always the bedroom." Maggie smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"It was in my top 2." Mickey commented.

"Oh, and what was your first buddy?" Maggie said playfully hitting his shoulder.

"The kitchen!"

"We had some pretty good times in there too." Maggie raised her eyebrow. "If you know what I mean."

"Oh I know what you mean, but I was meaning your cooking." Mickey said grinning. Again Maggie playfully hit Mickey on the shoulder.

Mickey grabbed Maggie's wrist as it was placed on his shoulder and their eyes locked and lust filled their thoughts. Maggie moved her arms around his neck and she shivered when Mickey grabbed her hips and pulled them together. His lips met hers and it was like fireworks going off. It has been so long but it felt so right. Mickey grabbed Maggie's legs and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he walked to the table and laid her down. Mickey kept thinking to himself she had never looked so beautiful. She was wearing a casual white button up and dark wash jeans. Her hair was mostly straight but curled under at the bottom. She took his breath away. Mickey began to unbutton her blouse and reveal her bare skin. Maggie ripped Mickey's shirt off and went for his belt she fumbled until she unlatched it and slipped off his pants. Cold chills ran all over her body as she felt his bare skin touch hers. His gentle kisses from her neck down to her chest made her realize just how much she loved him. The deep thrusts of love made each of them shed tears. They loved each other so much and had lost so much time but they were trying their best to make up for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maggie stretched and raised up from old blankets and chair cushions her and Mickey had made into a bed. She grabbed her phone and noticed it was 8:00 o'clock… in the morning.

"Oh my god! Mickey!"

Mickey practically jumped from his skin hearing Maggie screaming. "Maggie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No, I fell asleep! We stayed the night in the Club! What am I going to tell Victor?"

"Oh my we did and I have a meeting with the real estate agent this morning to close the deal on the house. Listen, calm down. That's the first thing you have to do." Mickey noticed Maggie was practically shaking because of how scared she was to deal with Victor about not coming home.

"Mickey he has called me 25 times since midnight…"

"Red, listen to me." Mickey said cutting Maggie off. "When you get back just tell him something came up at Chez Rouge and you had to stay and work it out. When he asks you about the calls just tell him your phone died and you didn't have a charger. If he ask why you didn't call him tell him you were so busy and caught up in your work it never crossed your mind. I promise you everything is going to be okay."

"Wow, I forgot how good of a liar you could be!" Maggie chuckled.

"Well I am a Lawyer." They both laughed.

"Well I better get going before someone tells Victor I wasn't at work; like my staff."

"Okay, I love you Maggie."

"I love you too Mickey."

Maggie kissed Mickey and then nervously headed back to the Mansion.

At the Mansion

"Victor, I'm home." Maggie said as she came in the mansion and put her purse.

"Maggie, where have you been? I've been worried to death about you!"

"I was at the restaurant all night. They had a mix up in the kitchen and we all had to stay and try to work it out. We still didn't get completely done; we have to finish tonight."

"Why didn't you answer when I called you? I called you almost 10 times."

Maggie had to hold herself from rolling her eyes and saying something because he had called a lot more than 10 times. More like 25.

"I'm sorry, my phone died and I didn't have a charger with me."

"Well why didn't you call me? Maggie I thought you were dead!"

"Victor, I was so busy and caught up in work it never crossed my mind." With every question Victor asked her she was remembering her and Mickey's conversation and repeating everything he told her to say.

"I'm sorry I was just so worried. I thought I had lost you!"

Maggie's eyes widened as she thought to herself,_ you will lose me just as soon as we figure out how to prove you faked Mickey's death_.

"Maggie, I've been thinking. Maybe we should let the staff take care of Chez Rouge."

"They staff already does. What are you talking about?"

"I mean I don't think you should work there as much as you do. You are so…"

Maggie cut Victor off, "Listen I am going to work at Chez Rouge as much as I can. It is the one of the only things I have left that reminds me of Mickey."

"Okay, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I just don't want you to overdo yourself."

"I know and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm tired so I think I'm going upstairs to lie down, I'm running on around 2 hours of sleep. And that was from night before last." Maggie knew everything she was saying was a lie; she just couldn't believe Victor was buying it.

"Okay, I'll be up in a little bit. I need to make a phone call."

Maggie smiled and gave a gentle nod and headed for the stairs.

_**Couple hours later**_

"Victor? Where are you?"

"He went out a little while ago. He should be back in a little bit." Henderson said waling into the living room where Maggie was.

"Okay thank you Henderson. Will you tell him I am going to Chez Rouge but first I'm going to drop by the spa and check on things there?"

"Sure will Mrs. Kiriakis."

Maggie cringed at the sound of 'Mrs. Kiriakis'. She hated the thought of her being just that 'Mrs. Kiriakis'. Without letting Mickey know she blamed herself. She couldn't believe she had lived with the man that took the love of her life from her and she never even noticed something was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey pretty lady!"

"Hey you, this place look's amazing!" Maggie gushed as she looked around the nicely decorated home.

"Thanks, I do have some good taste. But I got it from being married to the most wonderful woman in the world!" Mickey said grabbing Maggie's hips and pulling her into his lap as he was sitting on the beautiful tan suede couch. Mickey put his hand on Maggie's face and gently pulled her in close and kissed her leaving her breath less.

"Mhm… I could get use to this." Maggie said as she broke away for air but only to kiss a little more.

"Me too… and we will get use to this; I'm not going to lose you again Maggie!"

"Don't worry I'm not going to let anything take you away from me again. That's a promise Mickey Horton." Maggie finished leaning down to kiss Mickey. Mickey wrapped his arms around Maggie's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Knowing they need to talk about what needed to be done considering their situation Mickey broke the kiss.

"Maggie…"

"Yes…" Maggie said still breathless.

"What are we going to do about our little situation of me not being dead?"

"I've been thinking. So you said he had video cameras in the house right? So if we could get access to the video footage we might be able to get proof he had you on the island. Maybe he said something to someone and it was in the room with a camera. If that doesn't work we will find a plan B."

"Okay and how do you plan on getting into the camera footage?"

"Two words Mickey, Roman Brady."

"Two more words, Bo Brady."

"Alright then let's get those 4 words in motion." Maggie chuckled as she got up and grabbed her phone.

"Bo? Yeah this is Maggie I know this is sudden but could you and Roman meet me asap?"

"_Sure, is something wrong Maggie? You have me worried!"_

"Nothing that can't be taken care of but we need your help."

"_We?"_

"Yeah, I'll explain when you get here. But meet me at mine and Mickey's old lake house."

"_Okay Maggie you're really starting to freak me out but whatever you say!"_

"Oh and one other thing, don't tell anyone you're meeting me or where you're meeting me!" Maggie said ending her call with Bo.

"Bo and Roman are on their way they should be here in a little bit."

"That's good. Maggie are you okay?" Mickey noticed Maggie seemed a little distressed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay come on. I know I was gone for a long time but do you really think I don't still have your number. I know you Maggie, I can tell when you're lying and when you are not okay. This is one of those times. Now what's wrong?"

"I'm scared to death. Mickey I know what Victor is capable of and when, not if, when he finds out you have escaped the island he is going to kill you. I'm so scared of losing you again, I don't think I could take it."

"Maggie it's going to be fine. We are going to tell Bo and Roman and they will have Victor behind bars before you can say Chez Rouge."

Maggie sat down beside Mickey on the couch and he wrapped his arms around her and continually told her everything was going to be okay. In that moment Maggie finally believed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Mickey and Maggie sat on the couch entwined in each other's arms Maggie's worry and stressed feeling began to vanish. In his arms she felt so safe and secure, like nothing could ever hurt her. She was right about that but only in a sense.

A loud knock came to the door startling both of them who seemed to be dazed in another world.

"I'll get it. Dead people aren't supposed to open the door." Maggie chuckled and winked at Mickey.

"That was a low blow." Mickey began to laugh along with Maggie. They both had a great sense of humor, which was one of the things that made them such soul mates.

Maggie opened the door and saw the same worried and stressed look on Bo and Roman's face that she had just a little while ago.

"Bo Roman, come on in. We have a lot to talk about."

"Maggie is everything alright, you really have us…." Bo paused when he looked up and saw the one person he never imagined to see. He was lost for words but he finally pulled together and finished his sentence. "…worried."

"Hi Bo, it's good to see you." Mickey said a reach out his hand to Bo but Bo had another idea. Bo grabbed his hand and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Mickey, is that really you?"

"Yeah Roman, in the flesh!" Mickey said hugging him too.

"Well man it's good to have you back. But I would like an explanation to this before I fully believe it! Man you're supposed to be dead." Roman chuckled. While laughter broke out among them all.

"Yeah, so would I. I'm a tad bit confused!"

Mickey walked over to Maggie who was standing next to the couch and put his arm around her as they both sat down.

"Sit down guys, this will take a while." Maggie said motioning them to take a seat.

"When I died from the heart attack, as you can tell I didn't actually die it was faked. Victor had an imposter of me fake my death. I was switched with the imposter one day at my office. It was probably about three months before 'I died'. So Maggie lived with an imposter about three months before 'I died'. When he switched me with the imposter he had me held captive and shipped off to an island. The island was fenced in and was surrounded by guards inside and outside the gate. I tried since the first day I arrived on the island to find some way to escape but was never successful until now. I was bugged with an ankle cuff and it would alarm even if it got within a fifty foot radius of the gate. After so long I learned the shift changes and the time of day each guard was on duty and where they were on duty at. The day I escaped I was finally able to pick the lock on the ankle monitor with a piece of wire that I found on the ground outside of the house I was being held in. When I picked the lock I was able to sneak to the front gate and watch a guard enter the code to the gate. Security was a little down that day, most of the guards were inside the basement. I was thought to be in my bedroom sleeping because I didn't feel very well. The joke was on them since I was feeling better than I had in weeks due to the fact I was finally going to blow that joint. When I saw the code I hid until the guards had cleared from around the gate on their shift change and I made my move. I entered the code slipped through the gate, shutting it on my way out, and made my way through the woods to the nearest convenient store and I was able to call a cab to the nearest airport and get the next flight back to Salem."

Roman, Bo, and even Maggie sat in shock while listening to Mickey's story.

"So all of this was Victor's doing?" Bo asked slightly confused of why Victor would have done it since he hardly even knew Mickey or Maggie before Mickey died.

"Yes it was." Maggie answered.

"But why? What was his motive? He barely even knew you guys before you died Mickey." Roman finally asked the question to clear up his and Bo's confusion.

"You would have to ask Maggie that one, she is the one married to him." Mickey chuckled as he made fun of Maggie for being married to the man that faked his death.

"You think you are so funny." Maggie shot back. "I'm actually not 100% sure why Victor done it. I have a theory that he wanted to be with me but he knew if Mickey was in the picture he didn't have a chance. Victor did tell me once that he has been in love with me since he first came to Salem. He said he saw Mickey and I sitting on a park bench and he said from that moment on I was the one he wanted to be with."

"So Victor done this to get what he ended up getting, Maggie."

"Basically. Victor succeeded. But please tell me you can do something and he won't get away with it." Maggie asked with a worried tone I her voice. Maggie had been through a lot within the last couple of days and she didn't know how much more she could take.

"Maggie don't worry. When we get proof he done that it was Victor behind Mickey's 'death' Victor will be history." Bo reassured Maggie.

"Bo, I am so sorry this must be hard on you I know Victor is your father but I didn't know who else to call."

"Maggie, don't worry Victor may be my father but what he done was wrong and he should pay. Besides you and Mickey have been like parents to me for years I will not let him get away with this."

"Thank you Bo. It means a lot." Mickey thanked him.

"So how are you going to keep this a secret? Are you going to tell any of the family he isn't dead?" Roman asked.

"I don't know we haven't thought about that. Mickey what are we going to do. You know Julie will find out. She is like a detective!"

"Maggie, right now I think we should keep it between us four. If it gets to a situation where we have to tell people we will deal with it then, but I think it is too soon to tell anyone. We can't let Victor know I am back in Salem or all hope will be gone."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mickey, Maggie, Bo, and Roman was still inside the lake house discussing their next move.

"What do we do now?" Maggie asked cutting straight to the case.

"Well Mickey, didn't you say there was cameras setup in the mansion?" Bo asked.

"Yes I did."

"Okay how many were there?"

"The living room, kitchen, Maggie's office, Victor's office, the bedroom, the pool, and the study."

Maggie dropped her head in shame, embarrassment and guilt. She could only imagine what Mickey has seen between all of those cameras. Maggie and Victor didn't keep their activities exclusively to the bedroom.

"Okay, if we can get access to the cameras, tap into the wiring, and connect them to a computer there is a huge possibility I can trace the live feed and find the location the feed is going to. When I find a location I will be able to present it as evidence of the island and you're kidnapping. Also with the cameras connected to a computer I will be able to access archived footage unless he has deleted it. Maybe he said something to Henderson or someone about you being on the island. I know someone other than him had to know about it. If it was mentioned there is our cold hard facts and we will finally have caught Victor red handed."

"Sounds like a good plan Bo but you are missing one thing. Just how do you think we are going to get into the mansion and tap into hidden cameras without the owner you know FINDING OUT?" Roman shouted.

"That is where Maggie is going to come into play. Maggie do you think there is any possibility you could get Victor out of the house for a few days and the staff? Including Henderson?" Bo asked.

"That is going to be extremely hard but I will do my best. I don't think I will have a problem with Victor as much as I will the staff. The staff are never off, they may become suspicious. But I will do my best."

"Okay, great. Maggie lets us know when you have any news on the house clearing situation. We better get going or people will start answering questions about our whereabouts that we will not be able to answer. Take care you guys. Mickey don't die. Wait I men get caught!" Roman said with a chuckle. He and mickey shook hands and hugged. Mickey done the same with Bo and walked them to the door.

"Bo before you go I am going to tell you. I think I need to tell Mom, Doug, and Julie." Mickey said.

"You probably do. But leave it at those three. No more. We can't risk it."

"You have my word." Mickey promised.

"Mine too." Maggie said slightly raising her right hand.

After Bo and Roman had gone Maggie grabbed the phone.

"Mickey are you sure this isn't too risky. I know Alice should know but I don't want to risk your safety."

"Maggie my safety is going to be even slimmer if I don't tell mom. Let's say I don't tell her and she finds out I am alive and I kept it from her she will literally kill me." Mickey saw the worried look that rested upon Maggie's face. He knew how much she was hurting and how scared she was. He walked closer to Maggie and cupped her face with his hands. "Maggie listen to me and really listen. I have waited far too long to have a moment like this with you and I will not let anything come between us again. That is something Red you can count on. Maggie you are my everything. When I was on the island you were the only thing that kept me from going insane. Each time I had the thought of giving up I thought of your beautiful face and how I longed to hold you in my arms. I knew one day I would get to do just that but if I gave up I would never get the chance. I ow have the chance and nothing is going to take it away. I know it is scary to tell Mom, Julie, and Doug but Maggie you know as well as I do then need to know."

"I know you're right. Thank you. Mickey, you are my everything too. I always use to say I could never imagine life without you but I can no longer say that. I have experienced life without you and let me tell you it is pure Hell. I did find some happiness with Victor and I had feeling for him but nothing to hat I had with you. No matter how happy Victor made me I always carried around a feeling of gloom and sadness. There was never a day, nor hour, nor minute that I didn't think of you and miss you. Some nights I would lay in bed and cry. Mickey you are the only man for me and I will not let anything come between us again."

By this time Maggie and Mickey were both in tears. Mickey hurried to change the subject before they flooded the whole house.

"Maggie I think we should change the subject or we are going to need life jackets."

"Yeah I know. I need to call Julie." Maggie agreed wiping her tears trying her best not to smudge her makeup.

Maggie dialed Julie's number and heard the ringing on the telephone. Maggie was so nervous. She didn't have any idea what to say to Julie or how to tell them. She was a total wreck. A part of her actually hoped Julie wouldn't answer but that hope failed when she heard the sharp feminine voice come over the line.

"Hello!"

"Hi Julie, its Maggie. I need to talk to you as soon as possible."

"Okay, Maggie is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is alright. I just need to talk to you about something very important."

"Okay, how about dinner?"

"That sounds great. Now what I am about to say next may sound strange but meet me at the old Lake house and we can have dinner there. Does take out sound good?"

"That sounds fine. But let's back this up. Why do you want me to meet you at the old lake house?"

Maggie knew she couldn't get that part passed Julie without playing 20 questions. So Maggie started lying.

"I bought the house. It was up for auction and it was going very cheap. I thought it would be a good place for the girls to stay when they come in to visit."

"If you say so. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No but we can talk about that, I need your help redecorating. Oh and Julie bring Alice and Doug with you. I need them to be included in the conversation."

"Okay, what time do you want me to meet you?"

"Umm, does 7:00 sound good?"

"Sounds great we will see you at 7:00!"

Maggie and Julie ended their call and Julie was in a complete state of confusion. If Julie only knew the whole story she would be a lot more confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Julie was in the town square. After she and Maggie had ended their phone call she quickly called Doug.

"Hi Daring. Where are you?" Julie happily greeted Doug over the phone.

"Well, fair lady. I am on my way back to the house. I just dropped off Ciara at home form dance. Where are you?"

"I am in the town square headed in that direction. I was calling because I don't want you to make any plans for tonight. We are having dinner with Maggie and Grandma."

"Okay, that sounds great. Is something wrong with Maggie? She usually doesn't plan dinner last minute."

"I asked the same thing but she said nothing was wrong but she needed to talk about something very important but she wouldn't tell me what it was. The next part is the strangest. She bought the old lake house back and that is where we are having dinner."

"That is strange. I am kind of worried now."

"So am I, I have been worried since the moment I ended our call."

"So why did she buy the lake house?"

"She didn't really say. She said it was up for auction and was a good price and she felt it was a good investment for when the girls came to visit, they could stay in the old house."

"But doesn't she still have the house she and Mickey were living in when he died?"

"Yes she does. That is what is throwing me off. When the girls visit that is where they stay. They don't feel comfortable at the mansion so Maggie keeps up the house for them. But why would she buy the old house."

"I don't think Maggie is as 'okay' as she lets everyone believe. Do you think his might have something to do with Mickey?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think Maggie is done grieving over Mickey. I think buying the house is acting as a token of Mickey's memory to Maggie."

"You could be right. I think that is also why she spends so much time at Chez Rouge. Doug I just wish there was something we could do for her."

"I think doing what we ae going to be doing tonight is what she needs. Maggie is in a place where she needs to be surrounded by people that love her and that loved Mickey."

"Doug sometimes I look at Maggie and it makes me miss Mickey so much more. Mickey and I were so close, he was like a father to me. When I see Maggie I expect to see her great big smile accompanied by Mickey's. I haven't seen her smile like that since he died, even with Victor." Doug began to hear the crack in Julie's voice and knew she was almost in tears just thinking about Mickey.

Doug and Julie had ended their call and they were both on their way home. They made it to the drive way a couple minutes apart. Julie stepped from her car and Doug say the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Julie, darling what's wrong?" Doug said walking to her to comfort her.

He wrapped her in his arms and she let go of all her tears. In the middle of the driveway Doug and Julie stood embracing each other. Doug held Julie close while she cried. He held one arm around her resting his hand on the small of her back while his other rested on the back of her held pulling her as close to him as he could. Doug didn't know what was wrong with Julie, although he had an idea, but he knew it wasn't the time to ask because right now all Julie needed was to know he was there.

Around 10 minutes later Julie broke their embrace saying, "Let's go in." Doug and Julie made their way in the house and sat down on the couch.

"Julie, can I as what is wrong?" Doug asked turning to her and brushing a tear from her cheek.

"Nothing is really wrong. I have just been thinking how grateful to have you in my life. Today when we were on the phone discussing Maggie grieving for Mickey I began thinking about what I would do in Maggie's situation. I came to the conclusion I honestly don't know what I would do. Doug you are my everything. I honestly couldn't imagine going through life without you. When I look at Maggie my heart honestly hurts for her." Julie by this time was in tears again.

"Fair lady you've got nothing on me. You mean more to mean than anything in this world. I wouldn't trade even our worst days for all the money in the world. Life with you is nothing less than an adventure and I wouldn't want it any other way. We are none promised tomorrow but I know if something was to happen to either one of us we could survive. We would survive through the memories, photographs, videos, letters, and our loved ones; just as Maggie is. My heart aches for Maggie too. Mickey was one of my best friends. I miss him too but Mickey isn't gone, the wonderful memories we have of Mickey keeps him alive."

Once Doug finished he pulled Julie close to him and they sat entwined in each other's arms counting their blessings and being grateful for the time that had been given to them with their wonderful family and friends. Although Mickey, Tom, and several other close family members were gone they still felt blessed to have been graced with the time they had shared and the wonderful memories that had been left behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maggie and Mickey were still at the lake house.

"Mickey, I need to get going. I need to see Victor and tell him that I am having dinner with Doug, Julie, and Alice tonight."

"Okay, good idea. What are you going to do if he asks where you are having dinner or better yet if he asks to join you?"

"Okay new plan I am having dinner with Julie and Alice. That was he is less likely to want to join or ask questions. If he does want to join I will just say Julie needed to talk to me and Alice in private and we are having dinner at Alice's."

"Good cover. I didn't know you could be such a good liar."

"I learned from the best." Maggie winked.

"You'll think you learned from the best." Mickey growled reaching for Maggie but she had ran from his reach. Mickey chased her around the couch before finally catching up and collapsing with her on the couch. Mickey had Maggie pinned to the couch with both hands above her head. He held onto her wrists with a tight grip and proceeded to kiss her. He made his way from her lips to her neck covering every inch of visible skin. Maggie was almost breathless. Mickey knew just the right places to take her breath away and he was hitting each one.

"Mickey as much as I love the position we are in and as much as I would love for it to end up where we both know it will, I need to get going." Maggie saw the disappointment in Mickey's eye when she broke their embrace. "Oh but don't worry honey, I will make it up to you… tonight." Maggie whispered.

"You better." Mickey ticked her causing her to squirm and finally out of his clutches.

They both stood next to the couch trying to catch their breath.

"So I guess I will see you tonight?"

"Sure will. I will be back here around 6:00. That will give us plenty time to get everything ready before Doug, Julie, and Alice get here."

"Okay, I will see you then. I love you Red." Mickey kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Mickey."

At the Mansion

"Hello, anyone home?" Maggie yelled walking into the mansion.

"Hello Mrs. Kiriakis." Henderson greeted Maggie as she stepped into the foyer.

"Hello Henderson. Is Victor home?"

"No he isn't ma'am. He left about an hour ago he should be back soon. He had to take care of some business at Titan."

"Thank you Henderson. I am going to be in my office if you need me."

"Okay Mrs. Kiriakis."

Maggie made her way to her office. She sat at her desk in her tall back leather desk chair with her head rested against the seat. She racked her mind trying to find an excuse of why she wouldn't be home for dinner and Victor not become suspicious. It wasn't that rare that she had dinner with Doug and Julie it was actually quite normal but Victor was usually present. She was hoping he would buy the short story that Julie and Alice needed to talk to her and he wouldn't become that suspicious. Within a few minutes she heard Victor with Henderson and her stomach began to knot.

"Henderson is Maggie home?"

"Yes sir, she is in her office."

"Thank you."

"Hi sweetheart!" Maggie squealed with fake excitement. She was trying her best for Victor to not notice she was acting differently.

"Well hello yourself. It's been a long time since we have been together you seem to be working all the time lately."

"I know we are short on staff at Chez Rouge. We had three workers quit on the spot last week."

"I am sorry I had to see you so over worked. How about taking a mini vacation?"

"That sounds wonderful but there is no way I could leave we are barely making it through the dayshift without needing extra help, there is no way I could leave on a mini vacation."

"I guess you're right. Are you working tonight?" Maggie's heart dropped with the sound of tonight. This as it the moment of truth.

"Actually I am not. I am having dinner with Julie and Alice. Julie called and said something about needing to talk to me and Alice. I never found out what it was about but it seemed important."

"I see, so I guess I will see you tonight when you get home."

Maggie could hear in his voice he wasn't happy so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I promise I will make it up to you tonight, but I have to go get ready." Maggie kissed him on the cheek smiled and walked out of the room.

When Maggie had made her way out of the room she leaned against the large wooden office doors and released a sigh of relief; he bought it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Maggie had finished getting ready and was heading for the door when she heard a knock just before the entrance of Victor.

"You ready to go?" Victor questioned as he saw her turn away from the full length mirror she had just been fixing her outfit in.

"I think so."

"You look stunning. I thought this was just dinner with Julie and Alice? Should I be concerned?"

Maggie began to think he may be onto her so she put on her best smile and strutted across the room finally reaching Victor. She placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. She knew evert move to make him melt in her hands.

"You know you have nothing to worry about. Can't I look good for dinner?" Maggie said in an innocent voice knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

"You look all the time, it isn't just for dinner." Victor grabbed her hips and shifted Maggie closer. Leaning down he whispered in her ear in a seductive voice, "You won't have that on very long when you get home, I promise." He kissed her head and left the room.

Maggie sighed with relief that once again she had gotten by him without asking any questions about the spur of the moment dinner and why she was so overly dressed for a simple dinner at the Horton House. Little did he know this was no simple dinner at the Horton house. This was dinner at the house she and Mickey had raised their two daughters, where so much of their undying love had been made, and where their amazing reconciliation had happened. She had tried all evening to look her best for the man she truly loved. She spent twice as much time doing her hair and makeup, picking out her outfit, and perfecting her final look then normal.

The Lake House

Maggie finally made it to the Lake House where Mickey had been preparing the place for dinner. Maggie had stopped at Chez Rouge and picked up dinner. She made her way to the front door only to be greeted by Mickey.

"Maggie I didn't hear you pull in or I would have come and got those bags."

"Mickey its fine. There isn't much here, besides I have been on delivery some nights when we are short staffed so this was simple." Maggie chuckled.

After he and Maggie got the bags settled in the kitchen and was placing the food on the counter he finally had time to notice Maggie. She was gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a beige pencil skirt with a matching blazer. The skirt rested just above her knee making Mickey weak. She had a cream colored blouse on under the blazer with a deep V in the neck revealing just enough cleavage to make Mickey's head spin. Her hair was curled and fixed just how he like it, down and resting against her shoulders. Her heels made her calf muscles tight making those knock out gorgeous legs that much sexier. Mickey couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mickey, is something wrong?" Maggie asked noticing Mickey was staring at her.

"How in this world did I ever get so damn lucky. Maggie you are absolutely breathtaking." Mickey walked to the other side of the counter and took her into his arms. He dropped his head level with hers. Their eyes met and passion filled their bodies. Mickey took Maggie's face in his hands and closed the gap between them. Their lips met and lust filled their minds. Maggie went for the buttons on his shirt when thoughts as Mickey was having before entered her mind. Maggie was weak just thinking of the sexy handsome man that had her wrapped in his arms. The button up shirt Mickey had on was tight around the shoulders showing his tight muscles. Mickey was wearing jeans which was something that was rarely done for the fact he was a lawyer and mostly wore suits but Maggie loved him in jeans. His dark wash jeans were just tight enough to show off all the right places making Maggie weak at her knees. His sandy hair, tousled from running her fingers through it made him that much sexier.

A knock on the door rang through the kitchen breaking their passionate embrace. Knowing it was Julie, Doug, and Alice they fixed their selves and Mickey ran off to the bedroom. Maggie made her way to the door. Maggie began to prepare herself for what was about to come. It was not going to be an easy task breaking the news to Julie and Doug but Alice was going to be the challenge. How do you tell someone their son is not really dead?

"Hi guys, come on in!" Maggie greeted them with excitement leading them into the house.

"Maggie, the place is absolutely beautiful. It looks as good as when you and Mickey lived here." Alice said thinking back to the good ole days of Mickey and Maggie living in this house with the girls.

"It really does Maggie, it almost seems like it is the 1980s and you, Mickey, Sarah, and Melissa are living here." Julie said almost getting emotional thinking of Mickey.

Maggie thought to herself, Julie had set up the perfect moment for her to let them know about Mickey.

"Well Julie I guess two out of four isn't bad." Maggie said almost snickering.

"What do you mean is Melissa moving in?" Doug asked.

"Nope."

"Sarah?" Alice asked.

"Nope."

When a no was answered to both children it left Doug, Julie, and Alice stunned. They weren't sure what to think.

"Then what do you mean by two out of four isn't bad if the girls aren't moving in?" Alice asked concerned.

"Well Melissa and Sarah already have places here they don't want to live with their mother. I will tell you what I mean if you each promise to not over react and let me explain."

"Okay, we promise." Doug, Julie, and Alice all agreed in unison.

"Okay, well you see…" Maggie began to say only to be interrupted.

"Maggie, maybe I should be the one to explain." Mickey said rounding the corner in the kitchen. The faces of everyone in the room well except Maggie dropped. You would have thought they seen a ghost. Well they kind of did.

"It can't be." Alice said speechless. She didn't know what to think. Her son she thought was dead had just walked into the room and was standing before her.

"Mick, is that really you?"

"Sure is Doug."

Julie was still stunned sitting on the couch when Mickey walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Julie, you okay?"

"Not really. You're supposed to be dead."

"That's true, but I like this a little better."

The silence broke in the room as laughter filled it. They all knew at that moment it was Mickey, only he could make jokes at a time like this.

"I just don't understand Mickey; how does this happen?" Alice asked.

"I will do my best to explain it's a long story. This all started about three months before I 'died'. I was at the office working on a case. I had been in my office all day but I went into the front office to get some papers from the secretary and when I came back the window was up and someone had come in my office. When I walked to my desk I was grabbed from the back and pulled through the window. After that an imposter was brought in that had had extensive plastic surgery and vocal lessons to look and sound exactly like me. After I was kidnapped I was taken to an Island I don't even know the name of where I was held until I was finally able to escape and return to Salem about a few days ago."

"Oh my god Mickey. That is terrible but I still don't understand why? You and Maggie wasn't in any kind of danger and no threats had been made that I knew of so who and why did they do this?" Julie asked. They were all shocked.

"Well this is why you cannot tell anyone I am alive and in Salem. See Victor was behind all of this. Victor was falling for Maggie and I guess he wanted a chance to be with her. When he figured he had no chance he had to eliminate the problem and in this case the problem was me."

"So Victor was behind all of this?"

"Yeah it was him. It was hard for me to wrap my mind around all of this too but when Mickey told me that Victor had said he had been in love with me for a while I recalled a conversation I had had with him. We were at home talking and Victor told me that he had been in love with me since the first time he saw me in Salem. He had just moved here and Mickey and I was in the park sitting on a bench when he saw me. He also told me he wished he would have had a chance in the past to be with me but he knew he didn't because he and everyone else knew how much I loved Mickey."

"Now that you know the truth you must promise that you will not tell anyone else I am alive. I mean no one. Not Jennifer, Hope, or Lucas. I mean Melissa and Sarah have not even been told yet. We plan on telling them once we talk to Roman. So please keep this to yourself. No one can know I am alive."


End file.
